


Reunited

by fictorium



Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: Kara is home in Midvale and feeling lonely. Eliza advises her to go find the person she misses most. For Cat, it might not be quite the right timing, but when has that ever stopped her? Written for the prompt “What happens if I do this?"Originally posted at Tumblr.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Reunited

Kara waited until Eliza had dozed off in front of a rerun of The Lion in Winter, Alex and Kelly having already retreated upstairs before the movie started. Their fake yawns had been so transparent that Kara had to smile. The house in Midvale was as still and peaceful as it ever had been, but for Kara it was just that little bit lonely too.

Stepping out on the porch she found her way to the old swing and settled in. She didn’t need the blanket for warmth, but reached for it anyway. From there she had a perfect view of the night sky, one expanding further and deeper than Eliza’s much-loved telescope, which sat waiting for its next search.

Kara watched the stars for a while, looking for patterns that she knew weren’t visible from this planet. Every so often she could convince herself the stars of Orion’s Belt had realigned to form constellations relating to Rao, but it was just a trick her mind liked to play on her.

“Kara?”

She hadn’t heard Eliza wake or come looking for her. Kara gave her a sheepish smile.

“Sorry I left before the movie ended. I just wanted some alone time I guess.”

Eliza came to sit beside her. “I’d say you’ve had a little too much of that lately. Alex told me about your… falling out with Lena. And I know James left, just like Winn did, and Mon-El before that.”

“People leave,” Kara said, dropping her head on Eliza’s shoulder. “Or they send you away. Sometimes you lose them and sometimes you find a way to get them back. I still have friends, good ones. And Alex, of course.”

“You don’t have to put on a brave front for me, Kara. It’s okay to miss someone. One special someone most of all. I know things haven’t been the same… since she sold CatCo. That was a big betrayal for you.”

“It wasn’t so bad. Andrea is difficult but—“

“Honey, I don’t mean that sale.”

“Oh. Oh. I didn’t… I mean I don’t… Ms Grant has probably forgotten all about me by now. Last I heard she was in Gotham. Or Metropolis. Either way, she’s busy.”

Eliza gave Kara a reassuring pat on the cheek. “You forget that I’ve seen you together. I’ve seen how you look at her, and not just that silly crush you had while she was on television. You didn’t see how she watched you as you gave that speech and saved everyone from Myriad. People don’t forget someone like that.”

Kara felt the tears welling up as they had so many times before. “Then why didn’t she come back? She said she wasn’t going anywhere and then she was gone.”

“I think,” Eliza replied, shrugging Kara from her shoulder and turning to face her fully. “I think that’s something you have to ask her. Do you know where she is right now? You could call. Or better yet…”

Without thinking, Kara closed her eyes and let her hearing roam. Within seconds she had traced that familiar heartbeat, just a little out of step with the ones around it. Cat Grant was always unique.

“She’s at her family home, in Metropolis. Weird, she doesn’t usually spend time with her mother out there.”

“Well I’m going to make some tea, and take that book you got me to bed. I won’t listen for you coming upstairs.”

“Eliza?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

Kara stood and watched her foster mother go inside. Before she could talk herself out of it, Kara raised herself up on tip toes and closed her eyes, feeling the night breeze whispering across her skin. It was barely nine in Metropolis. She could be there and back in minutes if she pushed it.

Decision made, Kara raised her arms like in the old prayers to Rao, and rocketed into the night sky.

The house was all but in darkness when Kara landed on the roof. She’d circled a few times before approaching, listening to Cat’s heartbeat vary as she moved from room to room, restless. Kara could have used her x-ray vision to see exactly what was happening, but it felt like too much of an intrusion. Instead she waited on the roof, knowing that Cat was a creature of habit, and eventually she always sought out higher ground.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later Cat walked through the room directly beneath Kara in the tall brownstone, and came out onto a small stone balcony that overlooked the slightly tangled gardens.

“If you’re one of the Bats or the Spiders, I’m not in the mood,” Cat said without looking round. “And I happen to know Superman is on bottle feed duty tonight, so I doubt he’s the one lurking on my roof.”

“Hey,” Kara said, dropping down beside Cat. She hadn’t bothered to change into her suit. There was no point pretending she hadn’t heard Cat calling her Supergirl last time they were together. “How did you know anyone was there?”

“My mother had an impressive security system. Courtesy of yours truly, of course. You wouldn’t believe how many two-bit villains thought going after her would bother me in some way.”

Cat hadn’t looked at her yet, so Kara took up the spot next to her, leaning on the balcony, propped up on her elbows to mirror Cat’s position. The only difference was that Cat was nursing a heavy crystal tumbler in her left hand, the liquid in it almost gone. Kara could smell the rich, peaty Scotch along with the fading notes of Cat’s perfume, something with a woody undertone that Kara hadn’t realized she missed quite so much. It was as comforting as the scent from her sheets on her bed at Eliza’s, but at the same time it sparked that low heat in Kara’s belly that she’d gotten so good at ignoring.

“You look good,” Kara said, not least because it had the benefit of being true. Cat had let her hair grow, and she was wearing it straighter. It made her look younger, not that Kara would ever say such a thing out loud; Cat Grant was stunning for any age. The black dress was pretty plain by Cat’s usual standards - no interesting geometry or leather panels anywhere that Kara could see.

Cat’s response was just a quirk of her lips, a smile that never quite made it all the way into being.

“Cat? I’ve never known you to ignore a compliment. Is everything okay? How’s Carter?”

“Fine, fine,” Cat replied, finishing her drink. “Well, mostly fine. He’s almost sixteen now, and things have been… difficult these past few months. But he was with me for all this, of course. Now he and Adam have gone to Opal City, so at least it’s nice to see them getting along.”

“All this?” Kara repeated.

“The funeral. I assume that’s why you’re here. You heard about my mother and came to make sure we salted the earth after we buried her.” Cat’s words were as disgruntled as ever on the topic of her mother, but Kara could tell her heart wasn’t in it. Even if they hadn’t gotten along, Cat had still lost her mom.

“I… didn’t know,” Kara had to admit. “I was at home, in Midvale, and I realized… well, it doesn’t matter now. Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Cat shook her head. “Not even Supergirl has power over death. I see you’ve taken to flying in civilian clothes. Risky.”

“I flew high, and it’s cloudy.”

“Still. I worry about you, Kara. Not about you losing a fight, or coming across a scary new alien. I worry about you being exposed, about you losing the things that make you… like this.”

“Your mom died and you’re worrying about me losing my privacy?” Kara didn’t understand, even though she was one of the few people who’d really seen the depth of Cat’s compassion and empathy. “You’re right, though. It’s been close a few times. The new administration wanted to know everything, wanted to take away everything that lets me feel normal. I’m used to it by now.”

“I threatened you, before. With exposing everything.”

Kara nodded. She had forgiven Cat a lot of things, but they weren’t all forgotten. “You were trying to win an argument. It’s like Monopoly, you don’t necessarily play by the rules. I trust you now, for what it’s worth. Or I wouldn’t have flown here in leggings and a sweater.”

“Yes. Just as well there’s no dress code,” Cat replied with a pointed sweep of Kara’s clothing. “Though the thought of my mother’s face, seeing you dressed like that… you’ve brought a little light into my day as always, Kara.”

Although she was clearly attempting her usual dry humor, Cat’s mouth crumpled just a little around the words. Kara didn’t even think before pulling Cat into a full-body hug that felt better than anything had in a really long time. It didn’t take long for the shoulder area to become damp with Cat’s tears.

“We can go inside?” Kara suggested when Cat finally settled in her careful embrace, her right hand clutching the soft material of Kara’s top just above her heart. The same heart that was beating twice as fast as normal.

“No. Everything in there is her. It’s suffocating, even now.”

“Where would you like to go?”

“Surprise me,” Cat said.

Kara considered for a moment, looking out over the semi-familiar Metropolis skyline. “I could have ended up here, you know. If my cousin had taken me in.”

“No, you ended up exactly where you were supposed to. In Middlebottom–”

“Midvale.”

“Right, Midvale,” Cat continued without any hint of embarrassment. “And then in National City, with me.”

Kara didn’t have the words to reply to that, not yet, and so she pulled Cat close and shot them both across the city to a far less fancy district: the still-bustling streets of downtown. They alighted on the giant piece of metal atop the Daily Planet building, and Kara sat Cat carefully on the flattest part so they could sit together comfortably.

“Ta da?” Kara tried, smiling at Cat with all the affection that was threatening to pour out of her. “I put you on top of the world.”

“Perry White would be furious!” Cat kicked her legs up with something like glee. “Oh, he was always forbidding employees to come up to the roof. This is perfect. Wait,” she added, taking out her phone and snapping a selfie with her location quite obvious to anyone with half a clue. “I’ll send that to him later.”

“I’m glad I could give you something nice,” Kara said, offering her arm to wrap around Cat and being silently thrilled when Cat nestled into her side without any more prompting. “You deserve nice things, Cat.”

“Even though I left you? That’s the part you keep not saying.” Cat didn’t look up at Kara to see her point land, they both knew it had.

“You did. But I came after you, eventually. Isn’t that what people do? Go after what they want?”

“Kara–”

“Of course, I didn’t know about all this with your mom. So I can wait. I can put this all on hold and be a friend to you. I’m happy to do it.”

“Everything is up in the air,” Cat said, gesturing at the giant drop below them. “Quite literally right now. I don’t know what happens next, so I can’t promise you anything.”

“What happens if I do this?” Kara asked, summoning every last scrap of her courage into one finger, using it to gently touch Cat’s chin and tilt her face up toward Kara’s. Cat’s expression had softened, her lips were as soft and inviting as ever, and as soon as Kara realized all of that, she was a lost cause. She kissed Cat with sweetness and forgiveness, and a promise of comfort and more.

“Oh.” Cat still had her eyes closed when the tender kiss ended. “That was everything I hoped. But Kara, I don’t know if I can just come back, if I can find a life that makes room for all this.”

“You can. We will. However it has to be, I think we can make it work, Cat. But it’s better to try and fail than never take a chance in the first place.”

“Someone very wise must have taught you that.”

“You did.”

“Like I said.” Cat cupped Kara’s cheek with her hand, running her thumb over the cheekbone with exquisite care. “I’m tired of fighting this, Kara. I ran halfway around the world to escape my feelings for you, and they haven’t gone anywhere. Maybe all I cost us was time.”

“We still have lots of that,” Kara answered. “More than enough, I promise.”

“Will you come back with me? To the house? I can’t bear being alone in there.”

“Of course,” Kara said. “Now?”

“Not yet,” Cat replied, leaning back into Kara’s side. “Let’s stay on top of the world a little longer.”

Kara held her close, content to do exactly that.


End file.
